Rise of the Shinobi
by The Last King111
Summary: Naruto is the son of Demeter. He discovers that the hand signs used by the shinobi in the stories his father used to tell him, can be used to control his godly energy. He embarks on a journey to discover how to control this power. Mokuton-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

* * *

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram" I said.

My father told me once that his grandfather used to tell him many stories when he was a kid. They ranged from fantasy, to action, horror, and many more. One story in particular always fascinated him.

It was about a group of people who existed in ancient times in an island that is now known as Japan, who could do extraordinary things that defied the very laws of nature itself. He said that they could control the very elements to do what they desired. They could make tsunamis that destroyed everything in its path, giant fireballs that could burn through anything, earth walls that rose high into the sky, bolts of lightning that came down from the heavens and tornadoes that tore through mountains. They were able to control the elements through an energy called chakra. Chakra was the combined physical energy, which was found in every cell of their bodies and spiritual energy, which they gained through exercise and experience.

Chakra was controlled with 12 hand signs, each named after an animal from the Chinese Zodiac, molding it into whatever they wanted. This way they could do their techniques, such as their Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Their potential was said to be limitless. They were seen as gods by normal people. Of course he told me, it was just a myth, since there was no real proof to back up this legend. After all, who would believe that a human would be capable of such things? This legend has been passed down from father to son since long ago, and it always began the same "My grandfather told me a story once". Along with the story, they also teach them the hand signs, for what reason I do not know. All I know is that it does look cool when you do them. I guess I will be the only one to have said that it was my father who told me the story, since my grandfather died before I was born.

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram" I repeated.

As I walked home, I was trying to practice these hand signs that I was taught. It was for an experiment I was working on. You see, I wished it were not true, but alas that cannot be, I'm not a normal human. I am a demigod, half human and half god. My dad was the normal one, a human just like you. His name was Minato Namikaze a soldier in the army, and the best according to his friends that sometimes came over. He was very tall with sun kissed blond hair and ocean blue , he died when I was 5 in duty. I was told he died a hero's death, but not how or why he died. He did manage to tell me the story about the shinobi, since it's sort of our family tradition, and about my mom.

He told me everything, how my mom was a Greek Goddess and an Olympian at that from those stories you hear about in Greek mythology. He didn't tell me who she was, saying that I would find out in time, but what he did tell me is the dangers of being a demigod.

You see, demigods have an aura that attract monsters. Depending on who your godly parent is, you can either have a powerful or weak one. Unfortunately for me, I had an extremely powerful one.

He also warned me about using a phone, apparently, that's like calling out to the nearest monster telling them where you are. That's unfortunate, those IPhone look really cool. My dad said that I would find out who my mother was and I did. It wasn't hard. I researched each Olympian god and what their powers were. You see, I had just turned 4 when my powers started to manifest. At first, dead plants and flowers would begin to regrow when I was nearby, but then, they developed even more. When I got really excited or even if I was extremely happy, any sapling planted around my neighborhood would suddenly start to bloom into beautiful flowers.

That's why my father told me about my mom and what I really was. There was no hiding it anymore, not when my powers were showing up. I thought he was joking at first, but then I saw his serious face and I knew that he was being dead serious. He said that this was a hidden world from humans and that I could not tell anyone. If he didn't warn me about keeping this a secret, I would have gone to school and started showing everyone that I could make plants grow.

When I did my research on each Olympian, I found out that there is only one Olympian Goddess that has any ties with plants and flowers. Demeter. She is the Olympian Greek goddess of the harvest and agriculture. I knew she was my mother, who else it could be, Athena. I doubt it since even if I'm not dumb; I'm not the smartest either.

That was all a year ago. Now I was 6 years old.

Anyways, back to the reason I was practicing hand signs. Well, if the Greek gods are real, the why couldn't the stories about those ninjas be real too. Chakra was a type of energy they used to do and control their powers, but what if the hand signs were not actually tied to chakra, but just used to control it. If so, then in reality, it could also have the power to control other types of energy, like godly energy inherited from a supernatural being. That was my experiment I needed to be able to defend myself against monsters and let's be honest, making flowers bloom around your opponent like it was springtime was not very helpful in a fight,

I was hoping that I could make giant fireballs, or dragons made of water like in the stories. I had a feeling that won't happen.

I finally arrived home, in the middle of nowhere. I was currently camping out in a clearing in a forest. I'll be sincere and tell you that it can get pretty scary at night, especially when you know you now a part of w world where monsters exist.

A tent was set up in the middle of the clearing, with a circle made of rocks in front of it to make a fire. Burned wood sat inside signifying that it had been used. There was also fresh dried wood next to it ready to be used. This was my home. It was simple and mostly empty because I never stay in one place for long. That was not smart when monster can sense you. The simpler the camp; the faster you can pack up and move on if trouble arises.

I used to live in Maine with my dad, but after he died I decided to leave. It was in my best interest to do leave anyway. I would have been sent to an orphanage where there is no type of freedom. The care takers are probably old women who don't like kids, but are stuck with the job anyway. I'm pretty sure my life would have been miserable living there. It also helped that the constant moving would make it considerably harder for monster to find me.

I was now in New Hampshire since it was in the way to my destination. It was a pretty desolate place, but with hurricane-force winds every third day on average, I'm not really surprised.

My goal was to make it to Florida. Why, because it's supposed to be a nice warm place with nice beaches, no other reason. Also I was getting tired of the cold weather of the northern states. According to my map, my next destination was Massachusetts, then Rhode Island, and then Connecticut. Passing through 3 states will most probably take me a year just walking, which is how I travel; also because I like to stay in each state for a while to learn a bit about it and to go sight-seeing.

I went inside my tent and put the map that I always carry with me inside my backpack, where I keep my clothes and other things. I put the backpack back in its place to the side and walked out to prepare dinner.

I picked up some pieces of wood and set them inside the circle of rocks and some dried up leaves to start the fire faster. I took out a box of match sticks from inside my pocket, why I carried it in my pocket I don't know, grabbed a matchstick and lit it up then put it against a leaf, immediately starting a fire. You probably think I'm about to cook something. I only wished. The fire was only to keep me warm. My actual dinner was an assortment of fruits, berries, apples, strawberries, etc. That was my dinner mostly every night. After finishing my fruits, I went about putting the fire out, and then I went to my tent to sleep. After all today was my last day here, I will be leaving tomorrow morning.

The next day I was on my way early in the morning, having left the camp early to make progress. I tried to stick to forested areas, but sometimes it was not possible because the state was not covered with forests. There were also cities that I had no other choice but to cross.

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram" I said once again. I guess it was time to try something different. As I did the hand signs, I began to call upon the energy I felt when plants began to grow around me. It was a good feeling that made you feel stronger and overall more powerful, but after, it left you quiet exhausted. As I went through the hands signs, nothing happened again making me depressed. It was always the same result, nothing. This was pointless I thought. I was beginning to lose help, that this experiment was my wishful thinking that I could have powers like those shinobi in the story.

After walking for who knows how long, I arrived at the end of the forest and at the beginning of a city. As I walked forward, I saw a welcome to Nashua sign. I walked on, set on making it past the city. It was still early and I didn't want to spend the night in it. Cities were never safe, what with gangs and criminals, especially for me since I would have to sleep in an alleyway.

I kept on walking, looking around at the tall buildings in awe. Living and traveling by forest can get dull, but never boring, after a while. There was just something about the forest that called to me, attracted me, and made me feel safe. I don't know why since forests aren't exactly part of my mom's domain. That was more Pan's domain.

I saw people walking around, minding their own business. I saw cars passing by, faster than what was legal. Shops and stores were starting to open for a new day of business. There weren't many people out as there usually are in a city. That was another reason I prefer traveling through a forest. There were just so many people. A forest was quieter and more relaxing. The air in a city was filthy compared to nature's air.

It was almost nightfall by the time I was close to the end of the city. The city wasn't exactly big, but I made a few wrong turns that led me to dead ends. It was pretty frustrating, but I managed, with a little help from some people.

Once it got dark out, the moon appeared in all its glory, illuminating the earth with its ethereal rays of silver light. The stars were out today, adding to the night sky's beauty. Today was one of those night were you just want to stay up all night staring at the heavens. It was truly beautiful, but let me tell you, there is nothing better than watching the night sky full of stars than from atop a tree in the quietness of a forest. They should call that the 8th wonder of the world. No, seriously, they should.

"Finally" I exclaimed. I stopped because I just arrived at the edge of the city. I could see the forest in the distance. There is a huge field of grass in between us. The grass was far taller than me.

Before I could begin walking again, I heard heavy steps behind me. I turned around and what I see shocks me. A giant of a man was down the street, walking towards me. I don't care if he was friendly, I quickly run to hide behind some trash cans next to a light post. He walks closer and closer looking around as if trying to find something or someone. Once he was close enough, I took a good look at him. He was like 30 ft. tall with bulging muscle and a big belly. He had a giant wooden club in his hand about the same size as me, with giant nails sticking out at the end acting as spikes. Now I could see that it wasn't a man but a monster. No man has only one eye, and I'm not talking about only one functioning eye. I'm talking about a huge eye in the middle, right above his nose. Now I know it was probably looking for me, after all I knew I had a powerful aura, but this was the first time I had come across a monster, so you can imagine how scare I was.

"Come out demigod, I can sense you're here" it said. "Just make this easier for the both of us. I'm starving. I haven't had a demigod in a while."

Ok, now I was terrified. He was looking around trying to find me and when he looked behind him, away from me, I high tailed out of there toward the tall grass. I guess he heard me because once I started running, he turned around after me.

"There you are, come back here demigod so I can eat you"

Once I heard that I started running even faster and let me tell you, I was abnormally fast, but that thing behind me was gaining on me, getting closer and closer. Adrenaline started coursing through my body, making me go faster. Since the grass was taller than me, I couldn't exactly see where I was going but I could hear him, he was right behind me. I tried going different directions, but he would always follow me. After a while, the grass started thinning out, allowing me to see ahead. I could see the forest in front of me, just a few more second, and I'll be able to lose him there. Unfortunately, the grass thinning out also allowed him to track me easier.

I finally reached the tree line. I was just about to cross it when I felt an excruciating pain on my right side, before I went flying to my left. I kept flying till I hit the ground, rolling unable to stop until I smack into a tree. I feel the earth tremble, I try to get up but I stumble forward, unable to stand and feeling dizzy do to all that rolling on the ground. I see a hand coming towards me. I jump to the side, stumbling before I hit the ground again. It attempts to grab me again, but I roll to the side. This time I manage to clear my head a little and start running again. Just as I predicted, it was harder for it to chase me here do to all the trees in the way. I was running as hard as I could, jumping over fallen trees or sliding under them if they were too high. Even with the advantage the trees gave me, the monster was still catching up. At this point, it was just knocking the trees down. One of the trees fell forward in my direction. I moved to the left but it managed to hit my right foot, making me stumble to the ground. That was all the monster need. Before I could get up, it grabbed me by the head. It lifted me up off the ground, holding me in front of his face.

"Time to eat you demigod"

Gods, his breath was terrible. I close my eyes in pain as I feel my head being squeezed. I started to lose consciousness. Everything was getting blurry and the pain was getting worse, all the while the monster was laughing at my pain.

Is this how I'm going to die? I thought.

Unknowingly, my body starts to glow a bright green color. The monster drops the club in order to cover his eye with his hand. The squeezing on my head stops and but still holds me in place. The ground starts to shake. On instinct I clap my hands together interlacing my fingers while a surge of power was rushing through my body. I had never felt anything like it. This feeling was intoxicating; making me want to feel more of it.

As I clapped my hands together, interlacing my fingers, my body starts to glow even brighter and the trembling seems to get worse. I saw the earth bulging, as if something was underneath it trying to get out. Suddenly, spikes made of stone surge forward, impaling the giant in the back all the way through its stomach.

I was in shock. The hand holding me by the head released me. The monster roared in pain before bursting into golden dust. I fall to the ground no longer having anything holding me up. My vision darkens as a lay there on the ground, looking at the sky.

What was that? I thought. In the back of my mind, I knew exactly what it was and I couldn't believe it had actually worked. Those hand signs actually do work with godly energy.

I was so happy to have finally got any kind of result. I got off the ground ready to keep moving, when I suddenly fell back on the ground, exhausted. My vision was becoming blurry. I was losing consciousness. That's when everything went black.

* * *

**This is my first story so please review to see how I did and if I should continue this story.**

**I know in the summary I said that Naruto would have Mokuton, but he will have to first train both elements that make up Mokuton, that being water and earth.**

**Don't worry, he will have water, earth, and Mokuton jutsu, but that is all he will have as Mokuton is powerful enough as it is. **

**I would also like you to tell me if I should include the bijuu in this story, if so, then they won't appear until the Heroes of Olympus serious.**

**The Last King**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

A figure was walking along the shoreline of Greenwich Bay, Rhode Island. Said person had a mop of golden blonde hair and was tall for his age. His hair was long enough that it framed both sides of his face where his side burns should be. Behind his bangs were two bright blue colored eyes that displayed boredom. His face could be described as being feminine. He was dressed in a dark green long-sleeved shirt with black pants. He was also wearing black and white converse that seemed to be worn out from use.

He had stayed at Chepiwanoxet Island, Rhode Island, where there was nothing of interest besides the Clouds Hill Victorian Museum, and even that wasn't much too exciting seeing, unless you were an avid lover of this country's history. Then that was a place to visit if you ever found yourself in Rhode Island.

Another good thing about this place was its large number of bays. There were many adults and teens that went out sailing. I guess around here that was a hobby.

Naruto had spent about a week here resting and learning about his powers. He had met a few kids his age and had even played with them, but did not get too close to them knowing that he would have to move on. They at least made him feel like a normal person for a short time. He had missed the feeling of not having to worry about anything.

Naruto was heading south; finally haven decided that it was time to go. As you could have probably guessed, he was entering a forest, his much preferred area to travel through. There were plenty of them in this state, although not very big and were separated by small cities and towns.

Another reason to leave was its humid weather and it was always misty by these areas. Add in the rain and cold and you had a very unappealing climate.

His eyes were looking everywhere, as if expecting to be attacked. He has been like this since that night a week ago when he was attacked by what he now knew was a Cyclops. That was the first time he had been attacked by a monster, so it was understandable that he was now extra careful with his surroundings.

That night in Nashua wasn't all bad though. He had made an important discovery that has kept his time occupied. He had discovered that controlling his godly energy like chakra with hand signs was very much possible. He had an affinity towards earth, which was not surprising since his mother could in some ways be considered mother earth; but that was not all he had discovered.

You see, while working on replicating those earth spikes, Naruto came across a problem. When he tried the hand signs again and called forth his energy, not only earth spikes started to appear but the puddles on the ground started lurching forward, replicating smaller version of waves. Shock adorned his face at that moment before a large grin grew on his face. _This was incredible_ he thought. Not only earth, but water as well. The only explanation for this Naruto could think of is that to grow plants, earth and water was necessary. Water hadn't even crossed his mind as there was no reference saying that Demeter had any ties to water when I researched her.

The problem that having two elements created is that he couldn't control which element appears. He could be trying to work with earth and water will appear and vice versa. It was incredibly frustrating. It would take a while to be able to gain control over them, but the results will be amazing. He would become as powerful as the heroes of old. His name will go in the history books, giving Naruto a form of immortality. Kids all over the world in the future will read his adventures in their history books and will wish to be like him.

His thinking was interrupted when he found what he was looking for.

It was a big clearing with a huge lake in the middle of it. Naruto was looking for a place away from prying eyes where he could train in peace. He found it near Bleachery Pond, a large lake in the middle of the forest. He knew that he need to start working on his elemental problem soon or else he would be at the mercy of a monster again.

He had thought about ways to solve his problem. Using different hand signs to control both elements. The Shinobi from those stories my father told me had to have figured out a way if they could do all those things with the elements.

His other plan is to try meditating and trying to differentiate the two different energies and try to get a feel for them to make it easier two choose one when using them.

Naruto sat by the water and closed his eyes while getting in the universal meditating position. A few minutes later, his eyes opened with a look of annoyance in them. _This will be harder than it sounds _he thought.

* * *

Two weeks are what it took for Naruto to finally make some progress. Meditating was harder than he thought, but he eventually got the hang of it, after all it wouldn't take long if you can basically spend a whole day just trying to meditate. That's 24 hours at your disposal if you are like Naruto who has all day to himself. Not one to waste time, he had begun to look for the two sources of energy. At first, he could only sense his godly energy, since it was overpowering his other ones. In order to find those, Naruto had to look deeper within

The first energy source he found was an energy that felt rougher and more solid than any other one available that felt like you could grab it with your hands, no doubt what he felt was his earth affinity.

Now, water felt differently. The energy was smoother and felt cool, like if would flow around your hand in you tried to grab it, unlike earth.

It still took some time to find the necessary control to be able to separate the energies, but knowing what they felt like help. It was like trying to differentiate between a rock and a feather with your eyes closed, the difference was clear.

The next experiment proved to be helpful in his control training; the one about using different hand signs for each one helped speed up the process.

Calling his water energy forth, he flipped though the hand signs slowly, analyzing which one got a reaction out of it. He had almost gone through all of them until he stopped on the bird hand sign. The water by the river he had camped by had begun to churn, making small waves. It was a major discovery because now he knew which hand sign was associated with his water affinity. Add that to his knowledge on the different feel on both element energies and being able to keep them apart and he was ready to start working on his separate powers.

Earth wasn't as hard to figure out considering that he been using the hand sign that he had used to make those spikes. It was the snake sign. How appropriate.

Naruto since then had experimented on combining hand signs instead of just using the same ones. It works, as long as you ended the sequence with the sign for the element you were using. An example would be if you were trying to combine signs to create a water attack. You would have to end the sequence with the bird sign.

You might be wondering why the other hand signs were necessary if you only need one hand sign for an element which would make sense for there to only be one hand sign for each element.

My theory was that the other 8 hand signs weren't exactly for the elements. If it was true that they could make fireballs and tornadoes, then a simple hand sign was not enough. Maybe a hand sign was for shaping your energy in the correct way to make that fire into a ball.

Naruto while practicing had noticed that if he added the dragon hand sign, his earth spikes would become stronger and the waves would also become bigger. It made sense, since the dragon was a symbol of power. So in actuality, the other hand signs must serve a purpose as well.

_It will take years to figure it all ou_t Naruto thought.

* * *

Two Years later

Naruto was sitting under the shade of a tree resting. In front of him was a small lake, no, more like a pond where there where several ducks and ducklings swimming peacefully. This place was beautiful and was the perfect definition of nature. He was currently in Stanford, Connecticut. More specifically, North Stanford, which was the name of the place he was currently resting on.

Currently he was waiting for something and it was heading to his location. How does he know? Well, you see, Naruto discovered that he could sense life forms around him. It wasn't anything major, just those life forms that were close by, but it was especially helpful against sneak attack.

He could sense a presence heading his way, no scratch that, two presences now and they were approaching fast. They stopped at the other end of the pond, looking for Naruto. Said person was hiding behind the tree he was leaning on, already knowing which way they were going to appear from.

This would be his first real fight with a monster, since there was no way he could consider his last encounter with one a fight. This time however he was ready. He had his powers at his disposal and that creature made the mistake of stopping next to the pond.

_It's time to see how far I have come in the last two years_ Naruto thought.

The creature standing on the other side of the ponds was completely black with piercing red eyes looking around. It was also huge, about the size of a grizzly bear with razor-sharp teeth and sharp claws.

Taking in a breath, Naruto left the cover of the tree, immediately catching the monsters attention. He headed to the edge of the pond and took a deep breath as he went through some hand signs. Meanwhile, the monsters not one to make his prey wait, bounded towards Naruto at high-speed, the ground shaking under its weight. Once it was in front of Naruto, it opened its mouth to bite him, expecting an easy kill, but it wasn't to be.

Naruto being finished with his hand signs, waited for the monster to get closer, as he did so his cheeks bulged, as if full with something, which was not far from the truth. Noticing the monsters ready to bite him, he opened his mouth, releasing its content.

Water gushed out of his mouth like a waterfall and with the force of one too. The monster not expecting that was caught off guard and was washed away by the attack. The force of the water tore the grass out of the ground, leaving the earth scarred. The monster was thrown back, crushing against a tree, almost breaking it in the process.

Naruto was ready to attack once more but at the last-minute sensed a presence behind him. Suddenly dropping to the ground, another one of the same monster sailed above me. Naruto was mad for haven forgotten about the second presence he had felt. He could have been injured or worse, killed for his inattentiveness. This was a mistake that he could not afford to make, not if he wanted to become the strongest demigod in history.

The monster slid on the muddy ground, stabbing his claws into it to come to a halt. It turned around slowly, its eyes landing on Naruto who was already going through another set of hand signs.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, before three earth spikes broke through the earth stabbing the second monster in the gut. The monster growled in pain, clawing at the spikes before dying like the Cyclops, by bursting into golden dust.

Seeing it's partnered killed, the other monster lunged at Naruto, ready to tear him apart. Naruto just barely managed to dodge to the right, which resulted in him getting scratched in his arm. He winced in pain, biting back a yelp. He turned around to face the monster, backing up slightly. He needed time to go through hand signs, time that his opponent would not give.

Changing tactics, Naruto began to channel his godly energy to his legs, increasing their strength, but more importantly for this scenario, speed. He then began going through hand signs for another attack. An earth spike popped out of the ground before being ripped out by Naruto.

Naruto not wasting time dashed at full speed at the monster, covering the distance in record time and stabbing it in the side.

The monster roared in pain, before also dissolving into golden dust.

Naruto walked back to the tree he was previously sitting on before being attacked. _I need to work on my strength_ he thought as he sat down slowly. It was true, the only reason he managed to pierce the monster with the spike was due to the momentum of his run.

Naruto didn't know, but at the young age of 8, he already had the mindset of a seasoned demigod. It was truly saddening that a child in the eyes of most was able to kill, even if it were monsters.

Replaying the battle in his head, he decided that it could have been better and he could have looked cooler. His powers were developing nicely, but slowly. He would have to increase his training regimen if he wanted to have a chance against the stronger monsters.

That was it, naming his attacks like in those cartoons about super heroes. He would be kind of like a super hero, but way cooler. His mind was already going through a list of name to use for his already created attacks.

Suddenly wincing in pain, Naruto looked at the arm that was injured. It was healing at a slow pace, but by tomorrow would be fine. He didn't know if it was due to his godly blood or if it was just him.

He sighs before getting back up. He began to walk always, to look for a place to spend the night.

* * *

People where crowding the street of the city; noise everywhere, people everywhere, and trash everywhere. This was by far the biggest, yet most crowded, city he had been in so far. It was like every square inch of the city was already inhabited by someone. The air was filthier than any other place he had been in, something that Naruto was not really used too.

Said person was currently walking around, looking everywhere, especially at the buildings in this place. They were gigantic, some even disappearing in the clouds. They were truly magnificent pieces of architecture, even if he wasn't into that stuff, he could not help but appreciated it.

There were so many stores and stands littering the street with eye-catching signs that almost made him go into the shops out of curiosity. Another thing he saw that seemed common here was the amount of homeless people around the city. It was truly saddening and even if he wanted to do something about it, he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Naruto kept on walking, trying not to think about any of that depressing stuff. He decided that he wanted to enjoy his time here. It was a truly lively place with many things to see. In fact, there were many performers around the city that he had managed to catch a glimpse of.

Naruto while just roaming the streets with a light smile on his face notice a candy store that looked rather mouth-watering for a kid his age. He began to move toward the store to hopefully find something good enough to buy. Entering the shop hit him with the sweet aroma of sweets and chocolate, making his stomach growl; just leaving off of fruits made the candy look more appetizing.

Finally deciding on some sweets as well as chocolate, he made his way to the register to pay for his stuff. He noticed that the woman managing the cashier was very beautiful. She wore a warm smile as she greeted the customers coming in. She has long straight brown hair with sparkly blue eyes. Noticing her name tag it read Sally Jackson.

"Hi," Naruto said. "I would like to buy these."

"No problem sweetie, that'll be $10," she said.

Handing her the exact amount, he was about to walked away when he suddenly saw a kid his age behind the register with the beautiful woman. Something about him called out to Naruto. Suddenly activating his sensory abilities, he sensed his presence and was shocked. He had the same kind of energy as him, godly energy and it was pretty strong.

He turned around to talk to the women who must have been related to him. His mother most likely. Now that he was turned around, Naruto managed to get a good look at him.

He had jet black hair and sea green eyes that reminded Naruto of the ocean. He was wearing a blue shirt with khaki short and skating shoes. Naruto decided to introduce himself because he was the first demigod besides himself that he had met so far. This was proof that there were others like him and this was an opportunity that he could not miss.

"Hi," he said again. "I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson," he replied. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

Naruto extended his hand in a handshake gesture. He shook it, both smiling at each other.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**About the bijuu, if you guys want me to include them, i have decided that they wont' be introduced until after the Heroes of Olympus. In that story, they will be the main enemy, so it doesn't interrupt the story line.****  
**

**Please review and tell me how i did.**

**The Last King**


End file.
